


Lo schiavo della sirena

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi sirene [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Mermaids, Spells & Enchantments, Undead
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La sirena e l’incanto eterno che lanciò al pirata."Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone";Prompt: 2. Conchiglia
Series: Le grandi sirene [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442974





	Lo schiavo della sirena

Lo schiavo della sirena

La sirena giocherellava con la sua collana, passandovi le dita verde acido ripetutamente. Stava mollemente sdraiata su un fianco, i movimenti della sua coda sollevavano la sabbia del fondale dando vita ad una nebbiolina.

“Sai, tu non sei come gli altri del mio esercito di Non-morti…” sussurrò.

< Anche se esattamente come loro posso controllarti solo grazie alla conchiglia che adorna il mio monile > pensò. Si sporse, guardando lo scheletro vestito da pirata steso davanti a lei. Gli posò un bacio sulla bocca chiusa e sorrise. “Ti amavo in vita come ti desidero in morte” mormorò.

< Essere schiavo nel tuo letto non è così diverso dall’essere schiavo fuori. Non capisco, poi, cosa ci trovi in delle fredde ossa senza carne > pensò lui, fissandola con le orbite nere e vuote.


End file.
